robotrapsfandomcom-20200214-history
1 - Learning-By-Dying
Learning-By-Dying is the 1st level of RoboTraps and takes place in Death Trap Incorporated's packing station. In this level the player can learn about the different objects that control robot movement in the game, such as arrows, switchable arrows, wayparters and cogs. Level Design The level's defining traits are the big walls with icons and introductions on them. Those appear only in this area, except for one of them in the 16th level, Kingdom Harms. The first part of the level that is visible shows Alice, and teaches robots, levers, goals, arrows and switchable arrows. The second part shows both Bob and Clark, and teaches wayparters. The third part has Ernest, teaching what cogs do. The last part features Dennis and teaches how buzz saws work. There are 3 levers total in this level, meaning that it is one of the few levels with several objects the player can interact with. However, only 2 of them are available at any given time. The next level to have more than one lever is Silent Green, the 9th one. Being a packing station, this level contains several conveyer belts and shipping crates. It ties in with the Accident Appendix being Death Trap Incorporated's shipping center. New game mechanics * Robots * Spawners * Goals * Levers * Arrows * Switchable Arrows * Wayparters * Cogs * Switches Solution First you'll have to save Alice. To do this, simply find the pink Lever in the front left. Use it once to make her get past the first pink Switchable Arrow, and then use it again once she's between the first and second one. If you miss the right moment, just repeat this until it works. After that, do the same for Bob and Clark, who walk to the left. To save Ernest, you'll have to find the green lever to the right and use it once. Just let Ernest walk into the goal from there. Be patient, the cog will turn him into the right direction. Saving Dennis is the first risky challenge here. Find the red lever at the bottom level and use it once to let the buzz saw slide in the ground so he can get past it. As soon as he's past it, use the red lever again. Now all you need to do is find the pink lever again and free Dennis from the back and forth of the pink Switchable Arrow. Be careful not to let Dennis out before you let the second red Saw slide into the ground. You're done! Trivia * The name "Learning-By-Dying" references the method of "Learning-By-Doing". * The level was updated post-launch to make its colors less distracting from the main interactable objects. * This level uses switches, even though their functionality is not explained until level 3, Short Circuit. They move the big yellow and blue hint walls. * The only robot which actually can be destroyed in this area is Dennis. He is designed to be the hardest robot to save in any level. * This is one of only 2 levels with more than one goal area in it, the other being level 3, Short Circuit. * Although this is the first level to use Buzz Saws in a meaningful way, they first appear in the Tutorial. Music Pixelland by Kevin MacLeod.Category:Levels Category:Accident Appendix Category:Areas